Drago X klu again
Showdown for Dominance Based on a true story ' ' Klu stepped into the shower, exhausted by the hard day of work. Her snout opened and let out a sigh. She pulls the shower level, as a stream of water trickles down her body she scrubs persistently at her soaked cost of fur, humming “All the Single Furries.” The bathroom door suddenly creaked open. Drago quietly crept in. He was already staring erotically with his hand on his dick when Klu turned around after she heard the erotic noises coming from his dick. Drago stumbles back, shocked with his discovered presence. “Why you little..!” Klu yanked Drago’s collar as he attempted to escape. He shudders, turning around to witness a maniacal face of destruction on Klu. “You fuckin’ peeping Tom!” She screamed, as she slapped Drago’s ass as hard as she could. He whimpers in shame, looking at her with pleading eyes. “P-please don't hurt me, I was just-” Drago begins to confess, but is interrupted by Klu’s ass in his face. “You're horny and interrupted my shower, you pig! Now you're gonna clean up this mess along with my asshole!” Klu commands. Her plump ass rests on Drago’s face, suffocating. “I-I can't breathe..please have mercy..!” He coughs and slobbers all over her asshole, attempting again and again to breathe. Drago’s muffled cries for mercy prove useless. His face entirely soaked. “My, my, you've really turned into a slut. You really want your asshole pounded that badly?” Klu teased within a smirk, intensifying his whimpers. She bends down to suck his dick, wrapping her lips tightly around it. Each slurp creates more moans from Drago, and giggles from Klu. She toys with his asshole, stretching and wiggling it in different directions. His howls grow louder as each finger goes deeper in his ass- now beginning too make gushing noises. Klu then begins to rub her dick on his stomach. “Your dick is twitching already, you perverted slut!” Klu slaps his ass once more. “L-lets cum together..I love you, Klu.” Drago screeches, as a short-lived fountain of hot sticky sperm flies deep into Klu’s throat, now beginning to drip out the side of her mouth and onto her tits pressed onto his waist. Klu nearly simultaneously sprayed a thick layer of cum all over his stomach, licking it all up with each slurp creating giggles and laughter from Drago. She then death stared him. “Who told you that you could laugh, peeping Tom?” Klu says, sternly. “I-I'm sorry, please don't puni-ACKGHH!” As he begins to plead, his collar is tugged intensely. Klu walks into the shower with Drago over one shoulder, closing the door and his last hope of escaping. “You're gonna work *extra* hard to pay off our water bills, because you asked for a wet and sticky punishment, you prostitute!” Klu announced. Drago squinted, bracing for the inevitable. Klu’s dick touches his asshole. “P-please be gentle..” Drago moaned, as his ass was teased by her dick’s rubbing. Klu tugs at his collar tightly, tilting his back backwards. She then sinks her mouth into his sensitive neck. “N-no..not there..that's..that's my weak spot..~” Drago begs. Her tongue rubs up against his shoulder, sucking intensely at a sea of grayish fur. “You're such a pussy. You're weak, but you're still the center to my desire. You should feel honored that I feel obliged to destroying your lame ass.” Klu spat. “I'm glad to hear you love me too..” Drago smiles weakly. Suddenly, Klu’s dick digs into his loosened asshole. Precum gushes out of the rim of his asshole, as each thrust passes by- deeper and deeper. Drago yiffs in delight. “You're too loud, slut! You're like a hoe, but I don't need to give a penny!” Klu squeezes tightly at his ass. “S-sorry, your dick just feels too good in my hot and sticky ass..~” Drago confesses shamefully. “That's right! At this point you're gonna be the mother after I impregnate your ass a couple more times!” Klu grins. **Damn, I'm enjoying having a dick!** “Your wet and sticky dick is twitching..please cum inside my ass. I'll do anything for you, make me pregnant, please! Cum inside of me as much as you ca-” Drago screeches, silenced by the final thrust. “O-ooh...mmm..~” Klu and Drago moan in unison. Drago collapses, exhausted. “I..i can't give up yet...I'm not gonna feel this gay and be okay with it, or else I'll end up like nhohns..” Drago muttered. “Heh, you actually think you can even dent my ass? Nice joke. Just be grateful I love your ass, you horny piece of shit.” Klu sneers. “U-urgh..**I’ll show you..!**” Drago begins to pick himself up. “W-what?! Impossible, you can still move?!” Klu’s back hits the shower wall after a few steps back. He desperately leaps for Klu, grabbing her arm. They both fall on the shower floor. Klu admirably stares at him, shocked by his determination. He rolls her in the other direction. “You've been the alpha of this pack for way too long..I'm not gonna settle for bottom **EVER AGAIN!!**” Drago screams in triumph, blasting away through his remaining energy with quick, hard and deep thrusts. “I'm taking back my dominance. You're the real slut, you want my dick in your pussy! But that's something you don't have anymore, so I'll have to teach your last remaining hole a lesson!” Drago commands. Klu moans, her soaked tots bobbing up and down, wiggling her plump hips. “O-ooh..~You're too strong..” Klu yiffs in pleasure. “Who's the alpha in this pack, hmm?!” Drago vengefully demands an answer, attaching the collar onto Klu with a slap on her tight ass. “Y-you're the alpha male..please, punish me with everything you've got! I've been a naughty naughty girl, I'm a dirty slut! Please cum in my ass and make me pregnant. I'll even call you daddy-” Klu admits everything. One loud yiff escapes Drago’s mouth. Streams and streams of cum are dumped on the floor, falling like thick mashed potatoes out of Klu’s ass. They both collapse, huddling together. Klu breaths heavily, lying on his chest. “I-I'm sorry..I got out of control..” Klu apologizes shamefully. Drago wraps his exhausted arms around her. “I just want my pussy back...so this doesn't happen again..” Klu regretfully admits. “Don't worry, our son is working on a chemical lube to switch your genita-” Drago begins to explain, interrupted by doors being slammed outside. Redonu appears in a lab coat by the entrance of the bathroom. “Mom, dad, I've figured it out! Negative times negative is positive? Right? So gay times gay must equal straight! I multiplied nhohns cells with chromosomes from-” Redonu is interrupted by a shampoo bottle to the face. “Shut up, we're having a moment.” Drago then begins to fiercely make out with Klu. “O-okay then.” Redonu stands, dumbfounded.